


The Basis of Rivalry

by maki_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Rivals to Lovers, Well - Freeform, cmmssn, it's in kai's pont of view because he is tired, part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: Kai noticed it from the beginning. He wondered how long it would take the two to realize that they’re pining and being so painfully obvious about it. What’s worse is that Kai knows that both are too stubborn to step up about it first. So he watches and observes, swimming in the position of a third-wheel that oversees his friends being oblivious about their blatant feelings for each other. He sighed.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	The Basis of Rivalry

Under constant bickering and playful arguments, there’s always a sense of fondness and  _ maybe _ some yearning. An underlying message that threatens to come out at a moment’s notice. Every bite back is a front of what they actually feel. Every small bout of rivalry is a small confession of love. One wrong move, and suddenly the “I hate yous” turn into “I love yous.”

On the basis of this, Kuroo and Yaku have been at it since they met in high school. It was rivalry at first sight and they were opposite ends of almost every spectrum imaginable. They were always at each other’s throats with Kai as their mediator. A lot of their juniors would pity the man, but he would always have a smile on his face as his two friends went at it. 

Kai noticed it from the beginning. He wondered how long it would take the two to realize that they’re pining and being so painfully obvious about it. What’s worse is that Kai  _ knows _ that both are too stubborn to step up about it first. So he watches and observes, swimming in the position of a third-wheel that oversees his friends being oblivious about their blatant feelings for each other. He sighed. 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BIRDS AREN’T REAL?”

“Yakkun, don’t you realize? They’re robots made by the government to spy on us civilians.” Kuroo had his playful grin on, knowing full well that he’s just spouting nonsense to get a rise out of Yaku.

Kai almost wanted to facepalm, but he kept his smile on and apologized to any passerby that would overhear them yell over each other about whether or not birds are real. He was really good at drowning them out, but he must’ve missed something important in their argument as all he heard was sudden silence. He looked between the two, finding their faces stunned. 

“Y-you what?” Kuroo said, his voice shaky. Kai raised a brow and listened in this time. 

Yaku looked away, a tint of red painted across his cheeks, “I… I said it’s because I like you…” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened and Kai held back a snicker.  _ Finally _ , he thought.

“You like me?” 

“I’m not saying it twice! I know you heard me.” Yaku grumbled. 

Kuroo stepped closer to Yaku and tilted his chin up to meet his eyes and smiled at him fondly, one that Kai would see on Kuroo’s face whenever Yaku looked away. 

“I like you too, Yakkun.” 

Kai couldn’t help but release a sigh of relief. He chuckled and silently stepped out to give the two some privacy.

Meanwhile, Yaku couldn’t believe what he heard and simply stared at Kuroo in bewilderment. 

“R-really?”

“What, so  _ I _ can repeat it but you can’t?” 

“Wh- HEY! I said it loud and clear but all you did was mumble ‘I lIkE yOu tOo YaKkUn nyEh.’”

“So you DID hear me!” 

Yaku reddened even more from the realization and smacked Kuroo’s hand away, while the latter laughed. The former joined him soon after until they calmed down and just stood in silence. 

“So uh, what does this make us?” Yaku said. 

“Well, Yakkun, are you accepting my feelings?” 

“Yes, I am.” 

“Good.” 

“Great.”

“Fantastic.” 

“Marvelous.”

“Splendid.”

They smiled and held hands before realizing something.

“Where’d Kai go?” 

**Author's Note:**

> for Robin!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)


End file.
